The Best, Irreplaceable Friend
by chosenone1994
Summary: A summarized poem I made based on the story of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers games. I added a surprise near the end of the poem to keep on par on Explorers of Sky's Special Episode 5 ending. MAJOR SPOILERS CONTAINED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or Mystery Dungeon.**

 **Pokémon and its properties are registered trademarks of Game Freak, a division of Nintendo.**

 **Mystery Dungeon is a registered trademark of Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

 _ **The Best, Irreplaceable Friend**_

 **A Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Series poem**

 **by chosenone1994**

* * *

When I first arrived at that beach, you saw me unconscious.

You worried that I was in peril, but I managed to wake up.

When I came to, I'd forgotten who I once was, but I swore I was a human before.

It was then you convinced me that I turned into a Pokémon.

I couldn't believe it, but I accepted that fact once I took a look at myself from a reflection from the water.

Determined to figure out what I was doing before, you and I formed Team Poképals at the Wigglytuff Guild, not realizing what was at stake.

It was later that we found my other friend Grovyle, who convinced me that he and I were collecting Time Gears to prevent our planet's paralysis.

We were under pursuit from a deceptive Dusknoir, whom we thought was a trusting Pokémon, was in truth, wanting to preserve the end of the world.

Grovyle had no choice but to take Dusknoir back to the future with him, in order for us to take the Time Gears up to the top of Temporal Tower.

When we placed them at the Temporal Tower, I realized that every Pokémon and human in the future would be erased from history.

Since Dusknoir told me and Grovyle this sad truth, I had no choice but to accept the fact that I, too, was from the future.

I know that time when you saw me vanish; I saw tears in your eyes, inflicted by the sudden consequence that I had to leave you.

Deep down in my heart, I knew I didn't want to leave you alone as well.

You were all sad and lonely once I left.

It was only a few months later that our wish came true by Dialga, as thanks for saving him and the world.

You rushed to hug me when I reappeared at the beach.

We both cried tears of joy, while you told how much you missed me.

I knew by then that I was determined not to keep away from you ever again, so that we can be true friends.

* * *

When we finally graduated from Wigglytuff's Guild months later, we tried to evolve at the Luminous Spring.

An ominous voice told us that we weren't able to because of us distorting space.

Despite that, we found a Wonder Egg later on and it hatched into a baby Manaphy, known as the "Prince of the Sea."

We tried to be a family with the cute guy, but his habitat wasn't suitable for being on land at a very young age.

We found a cure for Manaphy, but it was then that we had to let go of him so that he could live in the sea.

We felt sad and lonely for losing him to Walrein, but we had to hope that he could come back someday, just like you had hoped for me to come back.

Several days later, we were having nightmares about distorting space, taking us back to when we first heard about it at Luminous Spring during our graduation exam.

We tried to look for Palkia for some answers, but he managed to drag us into his domain anyway.

It was then we found out that Darkrai was responsible for the nightmares that we were having, and for almost making all of us believe his lies.

He was also responsible for my transformation into a Pokémon, and the near destruction of time.

We managed to beat Darkrai, and erase his memories of being evil, thanks to Palkia shattering his escape portal, a Dimensional Hole, at the Dark Crater when Darkrai was in the portal.

Days later, Manaphy was able to come back and live with us again, thanks to his new and improved adaptation to land.

Not long after that, Grovyle, his best friend Celebi, and even Dusknoir and his Sableye "minions", who were changed Pokémon, all managed to live again and became a part of our expanded family.

There have been many other friends that we made since then, but you are the best, irreplaceable friend that I can never let go of again.

I will make sure that I can stay with you as long as we can live together.

I promise.


End file.
